


Changing Our Destiny: Forsaken

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Rae and Cayde are invited by Petra and Adam to aid in taking care of rowdy prisoners in the Prison of Elders. But things quickly go south when the prison riot becomes a prison break.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Uldren Sov, Male Guardian/Petra Venj
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Change Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed over the span of a few years. Between Fireteam Paralight split apart, the Red War, the Undying Mind and Xol, things have been more and more difficult for Rae who has also taken up the mantle of Fireteam Vanguard. But none of those challenges hold a candle to what she's about to face...

_‘We were considered heroes. Three Kinderguardians who took down the Black Garden within only a month of being together. And we went on to do so much more. We took down Crota. Blaze lead us on a mission with the Reef to track down Skolas, the Kell of Kells. We avenged the Reef Awoken and saved the solar system from the Taken King Oryx. We even fought alongside the Iron Lords and Adam became Saladin’s ‘Young Wolf’. We became known as one of the greatest Fireteams and thought nothing could ever split us apart._

_Or at least, I thought so._

_In the span of a year after aiding the Iron Lords, we slowly began to drift apart as we began to pursue our own goals. Adam left to help Petra in maintaining order in the Reef, as it fell into chaos upon Mara’s disappearance. Blaze began to take her role as a Hunter more seriously, going on near constant patrols and aiming to become a role model for other Hunters. And me? Well…the Vanguard approached me with an offer. They were considering opening a new Vanguard position for a while now – Fireteam Vanguard. The role would entail providing Fireteams with strategies and information on enemies, training them in teamwork, and providing gear and items that would aid the team as a whole. And after some consideration, they decided to ask me to take the role. Of course, I accepted._

_But one day, Blaze was reported as MIA. And when I returned from going out to find her, no luck in my search, the Tower was ablaze, and the Red Legion had taken over, draining Light from every Guardian in the galaxy. Upon to take down their ship, I was sent plummeting to the earth below by Ghaul, gaining a scar over my left eye in the process. Ghost and I were able to regain my Light, reunite the Vanguard – reuniting with Adam along the way – and defeat Ghaul, restoring Light to all Guardians once more. Many more adventures followed. From aiding the former legendary Warlock Osiris, to defeating the Hive Worm-God Xol, I managed to get through it all. But without Blaze, and with Adam returning to the Reef after the fall of Ghaul, it wasn’t easy on my own. But as long as I stayed positive, I could get through anything, right?_

_I was a fool…’_

“ _*c-cough, cough!*_ Well, this — this is awkward. I— Y-You got a gun I can borrow?”

“No. But I do have a bullet…with your name on it.”

“Any second now, my partner is gonna roll in here and kill… Every. Last. One of you. And you, my man…”

“Shh, shh, shh, shh… This is going to hurt… A lot. Any last words?”

“How’s your sister?”

…

_***BANG!!!*** _

**_ Earlier that day... _ **

“Look, just because you got bored while your Fireteam was planning their next move, it doesn’t mean you can just go rushing in by yourself! ...I don’t care if it’s a pre-Golden Age thing, you could have endangered... _*sigh*_ Look, have you and your Fireteam meet me at the hanger at seventeen-hundred hours and we’ll discuss this properly then.”

Ikora looked up from her report as Rae face-planted the meeting room table with a groan. “Troublesome Fireteam member?” Ikora asked with a knowing look. “I don’t even know what a ‘Leroy Jenkins’ is...” Rae moaned. Rae had changed quite a bit over four years. Her hair was longer, just brushing past her shoulders, and a scar over her left eye that she gained after falling from Ghaul’s ship at the beginning of the Red War. Her old brown robes were replaced with longer plumb, teal and black robes with gold accents which also had parts inspired by other classes - a metal shoulder pauldron on each arm and a long black cloak with the Paralian symbol on each shoulder.

Ikora let out a light chuckle as she placed the report on the table, “It’s admirable, the amount of patience you have.” Rae lifted her head from the table, “And it’s tested every. Freaking. Day. Honestly, I don’t know how you, Zavala or Cayde are able to handle this kind of thing.”

“Well, it took a lot for me to have the amount of patience I have now, but I suppose it helps that a good few Guardians are aware of my days in the Crucible.” Ikora chuckled to herself before clearing her throat and continuing, “Zavala is respected among all Guardians and has earned that respect over many years. Cayde...well, that’s one of the universe’s greatest mysteries.”

“I feel like he encourages their behaviour, honestly.” Rae laughed.

“True. But admittedly, Cayde can be serious when need be. And while I personally have never witnessed it, he can be quite frightening when angered. Shiro mentioned it when Cayde went after Taniks after Andal’s death.”

“Well, if you think about it, Cayde inspires what Hunters tend to value above everything else: freedom and the ability to be themselves.”

“Very true.”

“If I had ears, they’d be burning.”

Ikora and Rae’s attention turned to the meeting room entrance where Cayde had entered as he gave finger guns to Rae, “Sunrae.”

“Wildcard.” Rae shot finger guns back. “You’re a terrible influence on her.” Ikora shook her head with a small smile. “What? Jealous I do a better job than you?” Cayde chuckled. Ikora’s hand glowed with Void energy, “Come again?”

“KIDDING!! I was kidding!”

“Thought so.” Ikora chuckled as Rae let out a giggle. “Anyway, guess what, Sunrae? You and I are flyin’ this coop!” Cayde cheered. “I’m really tempted to make a chicken pun right now.” Rae smirked. “What are you up to now, Cayde?” Ikora gave Cayde a suspicious glance. “Just got a call from Petra. Wants me to come help with some ruckus goin’ on at the Prison of Elders. And she was pretty particular about who my plus one had to be. Warlock, Dawnblade, hero-of-the-Red-War-who-is-a-total-bad-ass.”

“Sounds like a blast!” Rae seemed to light up at the mention of leaving the Tower. “Awesome! Grab your stuff and let’s hit the stars; P.V said it’s pretty urgent! See ya, Ikora!” Cayde dashed back out of the room, Rae not far behind. “Thanks for the out.” Rae whispered.

“Fireteams driving you insane?” Cayde asked.

“It’s like dealing with 100 Blazes!”

Cayde laughed as the two left the room while Ikora just sighed with a smile. “Those two are perfect for each other.” she muttered as she turned her attention back to her reports.

* * *

“Whoohoo! Cayde and Sunrae on a mission together!”

Two jumpships soared through the stars as Hunter Vanguard Cayde and Rae approached the Prison of Elders in the Reef. “A mission into a prison full of bad guys, from Fallen to Hive, to kick some butt.” Rae laughed, “It’s almost like this mission was made for you.”

“Don’t act like you’re not excited for this too.” Cayde replied over the comms, “It’s been forever since we went on a mission together. This is gonna be a blast!”

“Alright, alright, you got me!”

“And, from what Petra told me, a certain silent Titan’s gonna be tagging along.”

“Adam!” Rae lit up, “This just keeps getting better!”

“Rae, we’re approaching the prison.” Ghost piped up. “Let’s do this!” Sundance added. “Off we go!” Rae transmatted into the prison from her ship alongside Cayde and the two walked up to two figures standing nearby. Petra Venj, Regent-Commander of the Reef, and Adam Bergfalk, former Titan of Fireteam Paralight and Petra’s right hand man. “Petra Venj and Adam Bergfalk. Thanks for the invite.” Cayde began as Rae gave her old teammate a high-five, “What’cha packing for this party?”

“Meh. The usual.” Petra shrugged as she unsheathed her dagger. “Ooh! Do the thing!” Cayde exclaimed with excitement before leaning over to Rae to whisper, “Seriously, watch this.” Petra began to levitate her dagger into the air, causing it to spin a few times before snatching it back. “That’ll never not freak me out.” Cayde shuddered, before his eyes lit up excitedly, “Do it again!”

“Later. Maybe.” Petra sheathed her dagger before motioning to the prison behind her and Adam, “Right now, gen-pop is running wild. Fortunately, the main area and lower levels remain on lockdown. But if the core security systems fail… Containment is going to be… a problem.”

“Just another day at the office.” Cayde said with confidence, putting his hands on his hips. “Nothing we can’t handle, P. Right, Adam?” Rae grinned. Adam gave a confident nod as he and Petra headed into the prison. Cayde pulled out his handcannon, the Ace of Spades, and began to load it, “ Alright partner, this is a Cayde riff in 6, watch me for the changes, and, uh…” Cayde shot Rae a wink, “Try to keep up.” Rae blushed in response but masked it with a smile, “I should be telling you that. One with the least kills buys dinner?”

“You’re on!” Cayde replied before throwing his hands in the air, “Now let’s go to prison!” Cayde then proceeded to jump backwards off the catwalk, _**“WOOOOOHOOOO!”**_ Rae shook her head with a smile, “I’ve missed this!” and ran inside the prisons while the sound of a handcannon and Cayde’s exclaims of “Got you!” echoed below.

* * *

“Aaand that’s 236!” Cayde called over the comms. “How many did we get, Ghost?” Rae asked her small companion. “Sorry, Rae…” Ghost apologised. “Yes!!” Cayde cheered. “…for the stomach ache you’ll more than likely have from all of the ramen Cayde’s going to be buying. 284.”

“Alright!” Rae cheered. “Well, a deal’s a deal!” Cayde said, “Nice one, partner!”

“Right back at you, Cayde!”

“You in the green now, P.V.?”

“Yes! Accessing the lower levels now. Just gotta check on a couple of things, and then we can call it a day.” Petra replied. Rae watched from below as Cayde left the security hub, “Looks like we are all done and dusted here, kiddos. Ramen’s on me.”

“No…no…no…no…” Petra gasped over the comms, “Cayde — he’s gone. This isn’t a prison riot. It’s a prison _break_. The airlock on Deck Zero! It’s the only way out this far down. They’re going to escape!”

“Wait, who’s ‘he’?” Rae asked. “Not if I get there first.” Cayde muttered. Rae heard a gunshot from above as the security hub came crashing down. “Oh, this is gonna hurt…” Rae groaned.

***BOOM!!!***

* * *

“…Cayde? Petra? What’s happening down there? Come in, Cayde?”

Rae groaned as she came to before being helped to her feet by Adam. “Thanks, bud.”

“Hey, Welcome back.” Ghost floated over to Rae, “We fell 20 stories down, and I can’t reach Cayde. Or Petra.”

“Damn it…” Rae sighed in frustration, “We need to find them before whoever Petra was talking about get them first.” Adam nodded as their Ghosts disappeared and the duo head through the hallways into a room full of cells. “Ether trails. Look out for escaped Fallen. But… this Ether is… wrong, somehow.” Ghost muttered. “Keep your guard up, pal.” Rae muttered, keeping her auto-rifle at the ready. Adam followed Rae from behind, holding up a sword. “Wh-? When did you get a sword?” Rae raised an eyebrow, never seeing Adam wield a blade before. “He picked up a few things from his time here.” Stormbringer replied. “Enough said.” Rae chuckled as they made their way through the hallways.

* * *

“Ahh, its fused shut. We need another way.”

After defeating a bunch of unknown creatures, Rae and Adam came across a door that wouldn’t open. “Let’s try the ducts.” Rae suggested, climbing into the vents with Adam not far behind.

_*WHOOOSH!!!*_

A wave of Light went flying towards Rae and Adam. Rae froze up in fear as the feeling of Light rushing past her was similar to when her Light was sucked out during the Red War. “No!” Ghost exclaimed. “Ghost…what happened?” Rae recovered from her shock. “Cayde’s Ghost…Sundance…she’s dead. Without his Ghost, Cayde dies…We’ve gotta find him!”

“Oh no…” Rae sprinted ahead, Adam struggling to keep up with the Dawnblade Warlock.

Rae sprinted into a room and froze up at the scene in front of her. Cayde was lying on the ground, barely moving with parts of him broken and battered. At the end of the room, seven hideous creatures stood in a large doorway with a hooded figure standing with their back turned to Rae. Upon hearing the footsteps behind them, the figure turned around and Rae caught a glance of the person’s face.

Uldren Sov.

Uldren chuckled darkly as he held up the Ace of Spades, “He didn’t feel a thing.” Before Rae could even aim her rifle, the door shut in front of Uldren. Rae ran over to Cayde, removing her helmet in the process and falling to her knees beside him. Cayde weakly motioned to his head with a small chuckle, “How’s…how’s my hair?” Cayde’s chuckles turned into coughing. “Cayde…no, this...this can’t be happening...” Rae muttered in shock, silver eyes wide in disbelief. Ghost appeared hovering over Cayde, “Oh no…there’s nothing I can-…” Ghost turned to face Rae, “I’m…sorry…”

“Cayde, I...” Rae began to tear up as she felt her throat clench up, “I’m sorry...I wanted...I should’ve been there…”

“Rae, this…this ain’t on you.” Cayde coughed, “This…is what I get for…playing nice.” Cayde went to chuckle again but fell into another coughing fit. “Cayde…please don’t go.” Rae’s choked out, “I didn’t…I wanted to...I’m so sorry...” As Rae felt herself trembling, she felt Cayde place a weak hand on hers, “Don’t let me hold ya back...okay...? Can’t...can’t let the Guardian I love most give up...’casue of me...” Rae eyes widened in shock before she held Cayde’s hand tightly, “I love you too.” Cayde let out another series of coughs, before managing to say through laboured breathing, “Hey…you tell Zavala and Ikora…the Vanguard…is the best bet…I ever…lost…”

And with that, the light faded from Cayde’s eyes as his body went limp. Rae stared in disbelief as a series of emotions began to hit her like a tonne of bricks; anger, confusion, grief, regret, guilt. With all these emotions boiling within her, Rae did the only thing her mind could think of: scream. Tears flowed heavily as she held Cayde’s body tightly, letting every bottled up emotion out at once. Petra and Adam ran into the room to see Rae holding Cayde’s lifeless body. Adam’s eyes were wide, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head, as Petra shook her head in disbelief.

“No...”

* * *

“He had the worst jokes. Even worse timing.”

Rae stood in a corner holding the remains she found of Sundance as Ikora, Adam and Zavala stood around Cayde’s covered body in the Tower while Ikora spoke, “I wanted to laugh. I really did…We should’ve been there.” Ikora glanced between Adam and Rae. Ikora always seemed calm and collected, maybe the odd smirk here and there and rarely angry unless pushed too far, but Rae had never seen her this upset since they reunited on Io. “This is not your fault.” Ikora spoke, her voice a mix of grief and rage, “This… is on the head of Uldren Sov. But if he thinks what he’s done is the end, it’s not. It’s the beginning. We’re going to fight him Do you hear me? All of us. Every Titan. Every Warlock. Every Hunter. We will take the Reef by storm! And then we will mount the head of that son of a bitch on his precious throne. For our Fireteam…For Cayde.”

“…no.” Zavala spoke up. “What did you say?” Ikora turned to face her fellow Vanguard.

“We are not an army. We are not conquerors. We are Guardians. We need to keep our eyes here. On our home. Our people. The Traveller. The Reef was lost the moment it lost its Queen. So if another Sov wants a stretch of lifeless rocks, let him have it.”

“This is Cayde we’re taking about. For us to do nothing is… is…”

“Say it.”

“…cowardice.”

Zavala laid a hand on Cayde’s body, “I refuse to bury anymore friends…”

“You won’t have to.”

Zavala and Ikora raised their heads in surprise as they turned to face the source of the unfamiliar voice. Adam stood there with an stoic expression, “Uldren Sov…is ours.”

Adam growled as he turned to leave, but noticed Rae wasn’t following, “Rae?”

Rae clutched Sundance tightly in her hands, “When I was in the Black Garden…a voice asked me why I fought…why I put everything on the line. Without even thinking, I responded that it was to protect others; to protect the people I cared about. And I promised myself that I would do everything to keep the people I considered to be my family safe…even if I had to give up everything…” Rae faced the Vanguard, the tears on her face betraying the stoic expression on her face, “In my past life...it was frowned upon by my tribe to give up your immortality for another. Tribe Fang were my family in my past life. But in this one...it’s you all. And I’ll be damned if I lose any of you...”

As Ikora and Zavala exchanged confused yet concerned looks, Rae took a deep breath, holding Sundance tightly in her right hand and placing her left on Cayde. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar, motherly voice enter her head.

_’One of the traits of becoming a Guardian is sacrifice. And you are making a noble one, Starlight…I’m proud of you. It will take a while for the full effects to take place, but it will save both of them. It may feel a little draining, I must warn you, but you’ll recover quickly. Now, focus on your Light…feel it begin to swell and grow brighter and brighter. Then focus on your loved one and his Ghost…let your Light reach out to them. Don’t hold it back…let it flow…’_

Ikora, Adam and Zavala watched in awe as the mark on Rae’s cheek began to glow brightly. Suddenly, a bright light shot out from Rae as it took the form of a serpent-like dragon which passed though Sundance before diving down towards Cayde, the light scattering across his body before disappearing into him. Rae let out a weakened sigh as she began to collapse to the ground, Ikora catching her just before she hit the ground. The mark under her cheek had disappeared, signalling that Rae no longer had the immortality she had as a Paralian. Rae was out of breath as she weakly muttered out, “Did it work?” Ikora glanced down at Rae’s right hand. Rae looked down and slowly opened her hand. The once shattered Sundance was now whole again, good as new. Ghost popped up beside Rae and quickly scanned both Sundance and Cayde, “I…I don’t believe it…it worked! They’re unconscious, but they’re alive! Light and all!” Rae breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her energy return to her. She got to her feet and walked by Adam, “Let’s go...Uldren won’t get away with any of this.”

As the two left the room, Adam glanced at Rae. He had never seen her like that back at the prison. The only way he could describe her was broken. She had always been a beacon of confidence for himself and Blaze. Just how much had she been bottling up over the years? But now, she wore an entirely new expression. Her face was darkened, as if she was focusing on one single thing. Her pupils had become slits, which Adam found off putting. There was only one word Adam could use that came close to describing that expression.

Rage.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. High Plains Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a tip off from Ikora, Rae and Adam head off to the Tangled Shore in search of Uldren and his Barons. However, things quickly take a turn for the strange when some strange Fallen appear, a mysterious cloaked figure saves the duo but tells them to leave "or else", and the two are introduced to a Fallen called the Spider by Petra.

“The Tangled Shore. A lawless frontier of outlaws, scavengers, and pirates. Murderers like Uldren and his Fallen would fit right in.” Ghost began as two jumpships, one of the City and one in the colours of the Reef, flew over the shattered landscape, “We need to search the Shore - from the Fallen camps in Quitter’s Well to that ancient Awoken Watchtower on the horizon. Leave no stone unturned. Uldren can’t hide from us.” Rae and Adam transmatted onto the Tangled Shore. “Let’s go.” Rae activated her helmet and got her gun at the ready, “But stay alert.”

“You’re the boss.” Adam nods. Rae jumped slightly, “Sorry, I’m still not used to hearing you talk.” Rae gave a small chuckle as they begin to walk across the shore, “So you’re breaking your vow?”

“Might as well.” Adam shrugged, “I had my reasons for keeping myself silent, but I’m done staying quiet. I want to make sure I’m the last things those Barons hear.”

"Why did you take a vow of silence anyway?"

"..."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"...I...was scared."

"Huh?"

"You know that I was a Guardian before a few months before Blaze and you, right? Well...one day I was leading a fireteam on a mission in Old Russia when we were ambushed by Hive. We thought we were winning. That's when I first ever saw an Ogre. I was terrified. The rest of my fireteam were too busy fighting off Knights to notice. I tried to call out to them; to tell them to run. But nothing came out. I was so terrified, I couldn't speak. We barely made it out alive. One of the Guardians didn't make it. Her Ghost was completely destroyed when it was hit by the Ogre's blasts while reviving her. After that, I couldn't trust my own voice. So I went mute. Figured if I didn't speak, I couldn't let anyone down. Storm and I have never told anyone the reason except for Zavala. Until now anyway."

"Adam...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. But the thing is...I'm not scared anymore. Ever since we formed our fireteam, I never had a reason to be. You and Blaze always managed to keep my spirits up. Even when we faced enemies we thought would be impossible to beat, you guys never gave up. You kept going and picking each other back up if they fell. I was so used to hiding behind a shield, but you two made me want to jump headfirst into the fight. You two were my reason to try to become brave. You changed me for the better." Adam gave Rae a playful shove, "Even if you two did keep teasing me about Petra."

"You really need to make a move on her, man." Rae chuckled, rubbing her shoulder where Adam shoved her.

"I will! Just when I'm ready..."

Rae laughed before looking out over the plains of the Tangled Shore, "I miss Blaze...but at the same time, I'm glad she's not here right now. Seeing what Uldren has done to the Awoken; to Cayde...it would've torn her apart. I hope she's okay..."

"Well, if anyone can survive out on their own, it's Blaze." Adam smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Rae's shoulder, "Even Lightless, she'd still find a way to survive. You know that Hunter's way too stubborn to die."

"You're right." Rae sighed, “Alright, we better get searching. Where to first Ghost?”

“Ikora told us Cayde’s killers are skulking about here on Tangled Shore. It’s not much of a lead, but it’s all we’ve got.” Ghost replied, “I’ve marked a suspicious energy signature on your display. Might be worth checking out.”

“Alright. Let’s move out.”

* * *

“Ugh! These weird Eliksni are a nightmare!”

Rae patted out some blue flames that had caught onto her cape, “Especially these splodey guys.”

“It’s like a Cursed Thrall was given the speed of a normal Thrall.” Adam groaned in disgust as he kicked away an arm of a Screeb.

“Adam. There is a signal hacking our comms.” Stormbringer alerted his Guardian. “Who out here could be-?” Rae was cut off by a familiar voice ringing through the comms. “You’re late. Here I was thinking I’d be hunting Uldren alone.”

“Petra!” Rae exclaimed. “P! Man, do I have a lot to tell you.” Adam grinned, “Seriously, I haven’t spoken in years, I’ve too much to say.”

“Wait. Adam? Is that you?” Petra seemed surprised at hearing Adam’s voice for the first time, “I was wondering if I'd ever hear your voice. I must say, I'm not disappointed.” Rae saw Adam’s face go red as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Anyway, we need to talk. Face-to-face. I’m on my way to see an old acquaintance. Word is he wants Uldren and his Barons dead as much as we do. Problem is, the feeling is mutual, so my acquaintance is laying low in a hidden bunker. If we want him to open the door, we can’t leave any witnesses. Head down to Thieves’ Landing and I’ll send you some backup. Please - don’t shoot the backup.”

“Um, alright?” Rae replied before turning off her comm, “Why would we shoot the backup?”

* * *

“Now I see why we were told not to shoot the backup.”

Rae and Adam fought alongside two Fallen as they took down the creatures that they now knew were called Scorn. “Rae, watch your six!” Adam called out as a Raider attacked Rae from behind.

***BANG!***

“What the-?!” Before Rae could finish her sentence, she saw multiple Scorn get shot up in quick succession. Her attention was drawn to a figure standing atop a building. The figure’s entire body was covered by a black, hooded cloak except for the feet and face. They wore bluish-grey boots and their face was covered by a black bandanna and goggles. A gloved arm was sticking out of the cloak, holding a handcannon. The figure looked down at the two Guardians and began to speak in what sounded like a digitally distorted voice, “Leave this place. You Guardians don’t belong here. Return to your City.” Rae glared at the figure, “We have a score to settle with Uldren and the Barons. And who might you be?”

“That's none of your concern. If you wish to kill the Barons, be my guest.” The figure replied, “But approach the prince, and there will be consequences.”

The figure darted off without another word, leaving Rae and Adam with the two Fallen. “Well…that happened.” Adam broke the silence. “What was their problem?” Rae muttered. “Hey. Everything alright out there? It’s gone quiet.” Petra called over the comms. “Uh, yeah!” Rae replied, “I’ll explain later, but it’s all clear out here.”

“Great. Now get over here.”

Rae and Adam followed two of the Fallen soldiers to a large wall which disappeared upon approaching. The Fallen remained outside, guarding the entrance, as the two Guardians walked through the entrance to where Petra was waiting for them, “Shine your shoes, Guardian. You’re about to meet… the Spider.”

“The incy-wincy spider?” Rae began. “That went up the waterspout?” Adam finished with a chuckle. “Focus, you two.” Petra rolled her eyes as she lead the two inside. Upon entering, Rae and Adam saw a large Fallen residing on what seemed to be a throne with two of his soldiers standing guard either side. “Ah!” The Spider let out a laugh upon seeing the trio enter, “Well, if it isn’t Petra Venj, the worst jailer in the solar system! What brings you to my home away from home away from home? On the run, are we?”

“I heard you lost the Shore.” Petra replied. “Gah! YOU lost my Shore.” Spider corrected. “Thought you might want some help getting it back.” Petra shot a glance at Rae and Adam, who stepped forward, “Meet my right hand, Adam Bergfalk, and hero of the Red War, Vanguard Rae Drakyx.”

“Guardians!” Spider exclaimed, before holding up a dead Ghost’s shell, “And where oh where, pray tell, are their Ghosts?”

“Oh, that’s disturbing…” Ghost muttered nervously. “What’s with Eliksni and Ghosts? First Variks and now him.” Stormbringer added. “Never mind the Ghosts.” Petra interrupted, “There were three Guardians at the Prison of Elders when it fell: Cayde-6… and these two. The four of us want the same thing, Spider. Uldren and his Barons. Dead.”

“What it is you're…” Spider muttered before speaking up in realisation, “Oh ho ho, I see! Haha. Despite our clear, mutually aligned interests, I’m sorry, but I can’t help but feel like it is I who will come up short.” Petra went to reach for her knife but was stopped by Adam putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Spider continued, “It’s true. I know where Uldren and his 'Barons' scheme. You go, scratch your itch. Then we can just say… you owe me. Do we have a deal?” Petra removed her hand from the knife’s hilt as Rae stepped forward, her pupils once again slits, as she growled, “Deal.”

Spider let out a slightly menacing laugh as Rae and Adam turned to leave, but were stopped by Petra pulling them aside, “I just wanted to say…I’m sorry about Cayde. He didn’t deserve to…” Petra let out a sigh. “He’s not dead, P.” Adam spoke up. “What?” Petra’s eyes lit up in surprise. Rae, who had removed her helmet upon entering the Spider’s domain, motioned to where her mark used to be on her cheek, “Paralians can sacrifice their immortality to bring back the dead. So I used it to bring back Cayde and Sundance.”

“You’re serious?” Petra asked in disbelief, searching Rae’s face for any sign of deception, “This isn’t some kind of cruel joke.”

“Would I joke about something like this?”

Petra let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you…in honesty, I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a habit of doing the impossible.” Petra cleared her throat as she recomposed herself, “But back to business. My people are in ruins. Those who knelt to Uldren, he slaughtered. The rest have scattered. But it’s not too late for revenge. Here.” Petra handed Rae a bow, “This bow is for you, straight from the Vestian armoury. But also…” Petra motioned to the bow. Rae inspected it and her eyes went wide at what she saw. The bow had a small trinket hanging from the bottom.

It was a flame-coloured feather.

“That bow used to belong to Blaisel when she served the Reef. After she left for Earth, Uldren kept it safe in the armoury and refused to let anyone touch it, saving it for her.” Petra explained, “I figured that if anyone should have it, it’s you.”

“I…thank you.” Rae smiled, before turning to Spider, “Have anything for target practise?” Spider took out a dead Ghost shell and tossed it into the air. Rae quickly pulled back and launched an arrow at the falling shell.

_*WHOOSH!*_

***TING!***

The arrow hit the shell dead-on, pinning it to the wall. “Why? Why would you do that?” Ghost muttered uncomfortably. “Sorry, Little Light.” Rae apologised, before turning to Adam and Petra, “Ready?”

“Always.” Adam nodded as Petra clenched her fist.

“Let’s go set things right.”

Meanwhile, within the shadows of the corridors, the mysterious figure was perched upon a pile of boxes. "Should've known they wouldn't listen. Things just got a lot more difficult for me." They sighed, "I really don't wanna kill them. But if they keep insisting on killing Uldren...

...they'll leave me no choice."

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Rising from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Adam attempt to strike down all the Barons at once, but end up failing and have to resort to killing them one by one. However, words from the mysterious mercenary from before has thrown off Rae slightly. Just who is this stranger?

Rae panted heavily as the Scorn before her crumpled to its knees, defeated. Her attention was drawn to Fikrul the Fanatic, who was watching from behind a barrier. Rae had hoped she and Adam could’ve taken out the Barons in one go by attacking the stronghold, but they had all now scattered before they could even lay a hit on any of them. Rae glared at the Fanatic with anger and frustration as he spoke to the two Guardians, “I do not fear the dead. I CONTROL death. And YOU… more use to me alive. Go. Pursue your vengeance. I claim your Fallen victims for my Scorn army.” The Fanatic disappeared as Ghost piped up, “The stronghold is secure… but the Barons escaped. This was our best shot at ending this. And now they’ve scattered. What are we going to do now?” Rae's pants turned to growls as she clenched her fist before slamming it into the wall, “Damn it!!”

* * *

Petra saw Adam and Stormbringer enter the Spider’s lair, “How’d it go?”

“Well-” Adam was cut off by Ghost’s voice from down the halls. “Rae! Slow down! Ah! Don’t-!”

Adam, Petra and Spider heard a loud crash from the lair's entrance followed by a loud, agitated yell from Rae, "I HATE THIS TRAVELLER-FORSAKEN SHORE!!!"

“Oh…not good then.” Petra spoke up. Spider chuckled as Rae walked into the lair, “I, uh…I might have lost my temper.” Ghost popped up beside her, “Understatement of the year!” The Spider laughed, “Oh, you really showed them, didn’t you? Piece of advice, eh? Know your enemy before you… deal with them.”

“Something tells me you know more than us.” Rae's eye twitched as she tried to hold back from releasing Celestial Fire on the Spider, “Any tips?” The Spider held up a series of cards, tossing them at Rae’s feet one-by-one. Each had a picture of the Barons.

“Reksis Vahn - the Hangman. A silent sadist. Used to dock the arms of Dregs with his bare hands. Kaniks - the Mad Bomber. Emphasis on “mad.” Demolitions expert with an irritating way about him. The Trickster - Araskes. A liar and a schemer. Friendly advice: trust nothing she touches. Hiraks - The Mindbender. Has a rep for manipulation. Has a morbid obsession with the Hive. Yaviks, a.k.a. the Rider. The leader of a bombastic gang of Pike-riding heathens. They sow chaos everywhere they ride. The Rifleman - Pirrha. The only Fallen alive who could make the shot that mortalised Cayde-6. Elykris - the Machinist. The scourge of Solis Descent. This one sits atop a trove of tech and heavy armaments stolen from me! The Fanatic himself - Fikrul. The leader of the Barons and the first of the Scorn. His dark magic has no place on my Shore. No place! Last and most certainly least… Uldren Sov. Traitor to his people and the man who pulled the trigger. He may be in the wind, but his Barons are ripe for the picking. Divide. Conquer. Isolate Uldren. He’ll wind up at your feet. And all you have to do…is pull the trigger.”

“You make it sound easy.” Adam spoke up as Rae picked up Uldren's card. “It is…” Spider replied, “…if you know how to do it right.” Rae glared at Uldren's card - her pupils turning to slits before using her solar powers to turn the card to ashes.

“So even the Red War’s hero has limits?”

Everyone spun around to the lair’s entrance – the Fallen guards holding their weapons at the ready – as the cloaked figure turned the corner into the Spider’s lair, “Kinda funny. You slayed the Black Garden’s Heart, took down the Red Legion, killed multiple Hive gods…and yet a few undead Eliksni pose a problem to you?” Rae glared at the masked figure as the Spider chuckled, “Causing trouble as usual, Jett.”

“Jett?” Adam asked.

“The Shadow of the Shore. Our partnership is…complicated. Usually if there’s trouble in my Shore, they’re not far behind. Of course the moment new blood appears here stirring things up, you want part of it.” Jett chuckled, “Heh. Don’t go inflating their egos, Spider. I just wanna make sure these motes of Light know their place. Though I’ll give ‘em this: I’ve never seen someone fail so spectacularly at hunting down a few Scorn.”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?” Rae growled. “You’re the one with the grudge.” Jett shrugged, “Wouldn’t wanna take away your chance at a killin’ spree. I see that look in your eyes.” Jett motioned to Rae's slit pupils, "Those are the eyes of someone out for blood. I bet the Barons know that too. I wonder how much they would pay to remove you from the equation?" Rae went for her gun, but was interrupted by Jett, “Oh relax, will ya? I'm kidding. I’ll help anyone if the price is right and it’s in my interests. And right now, killing you isn't in my interests. Yet. I'd rather watch the Barons beat the crap outta you."

“And yet, you seem to hold Uldren in high regard.” Rae removed her hand from her gun’s holster. “I’ve my reasons. Reasons that are none of your business. Like I said, go on your killing spree. But if you insist on killing Uldren…you’ll have to go through me first. Got it?”

“I don’t die easy.”

“Neither do I.” Jett turned to leave, “If you need me, Spider, you know where to find me.”

“Nobody knows where to find you.” Spider replied.

“Exactly.”

Everyone watched as Jett went to leave the lair but stopped briefly, "By the way, whoever crashed the Sparrow outside the lair, you must've been in one hell of a mood!" Jett chuckled as she left.

“Well, aren’t they a joy?” Adam rolled his eyes. “Anyway…” Petra began, “Back to business. Cayde’s killers are still out there, but the hunt is not over. You take down the Barons. Thin the herd. As for Uldren… Did you see that Awoken spire when you landed here?”

“Oh yeah…” Rae spoke up, “What was that?”

“It’s called the Watchtower. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but… my people’s greatest secrets lie beyond that spire. There’s no other reason Uldren would come to the Tangled Shore. Sooner or later, he WILL go to the Watchtower. We must stop him BEFORE that happens.”

“Alright. You can count on us, P.” Adam nodded. “I know I can. Good hunting.”

* * *

It was difficult, but time seems to fly when you’re out for vengeance. The Barons quickly fell to Rae and Adam, some more difficult than others. Soon all that remained were Fikrul the Fanatic…and Prince Uldren. Rae, however, was slightly unnerved. She would catch glimpses of Jett watching her and Adam from afar and their words would echo in her head.

_‘If you insist on killing Uldren…you’ll have to go through me first.’_

There was something eerily familiar about the mysterious mercenary. But Rae couldn’t put her finger on it. Either way, she didn’t let it distract her. Right now, her focus remained on striking down the Fanatic and Uldren. After slaying the Machinist, Rae and Adam received a message from Petra saying that she knew where Uldren was headed and quickly returned to the Spider’s lair to regroup.

“Petra, we’re here!” Rae and Adam ran up to Petra inside the lair as Rae spoke, “What’s up?”

“Well…first I need to explain a few things.” Petra began, “After the war, everyone in the Reef mourned our Queen and our prince. Except me. I didn’t believe they had died. I couldn’t. But then…Uldren returned. He told me he could hear the Queen’s voice in his head. That’s when I knew he was changed. I could have prevented all of this. But instead, I hid him away in the Prison of Elders. And now…Cayde was almost lost forever. The Reef is in ruins. And I’ve confirmed that Uldren is on his way to the Watchtower. It’s now or never.”

“So that royal runt Uldren wants into the Watchtower.” Spider, who was eavesdropping in on the conversation – which wasn’t hard since he was only a few feet away – spoke up, “I always wondered what secrets and treasures the Awoken stashed in that ersatz spire. But my friendship with Queen Mara, while she lived, stayed my hand. Well, that and a locked door. Thus I am honour-bound to send a selection of my finest to help you find that ever-elusive closure. I must say… I cannot wait to see how this ends.”

“We better get prepped up.” Adam spoke up before turning to Rae, “You ready?”

“I…I’m ready…” Rae began, “It’s just…that Jett person…do you think they’ll stick to their word?”

“If Jett wants to take us on, let them.” Adam replied, placing a hand on Rae’s shoulder, “But whatever Uldren’s up to, we need to stop it. We can’t let this Jett get in the way.” Rae took a deep breath, “Okay. Let’s do it!”

As the two left the Spider's lair, Rae looked down at the bow in her hands before having Ghost transmat it away.

'Blaze...I hope you can forgive me when I see you again...but I have to do this. For the Reef...for Cayde...'

* * *

Rae and Adam approached the entrance to the Watchtower, guns at the ready.

“You made it.”

Rae spun around to see Jett slowly approach them from behind, slowly clapping their hands. “I’m impressed. You took ‘em all down. Not surprised, really.”

“You here to kill us then?” Rae asked, gripping her gun tightly. “Nah. Not yet anyway. I’m just here to enjoy the show.” Jett shrugged, “Can’t say the same for him though.” Rae and Adam jumped as a voice echoed around them, “You enjoyed killing them?” Fikrul appeared at the Watchtower entrance, staff in hand, “You enjoyed putting them in dirt - where you belong? Did it make you feel good?” The Fanatic fired bolts of electricity at the two Guardians while summoning Scorn. “Scatter! He can’t get both of us at once!” Rae called out as the two ran in different directions, dodging the Fanatics attacks and getting shots of their own in. Jett watched silently from a distance as the two Guardians struggled to take down the Baron.

“Kaniks. Reksis Vahn. Yaviks. Pirrha. Araskes. Hiraks. Elykris. Tell me that killing my friends made you feel good. TELL ME.” Rae and Adam felt themselves being lifted into the air by Fikrul’s staff as he dragged them towards the Watchtower, “I will pay any price… to be there when you die…” As they were dropped to the ground, Adam quickly put up a shield to protect himself and Rae as they dodged out of the way of Fikrul’s attacks. Rae let out a growl as her eyes became slits. A furious roar erupted from her as she activated her Dawnblade and took to the air, launching wave-after-wave at Fikrul, "What about you then?! Why do you think I'm doing this?!" Rae screamed, rage filling her voice as she kept up the endless barrage of solar energy, "I'm paying you back for what you and your 'friends' did! Were you forced to watch someone you once had a mutual respect for walk away with a loved one's possession? Were you forced to watch helplessly as someone you loved more than anything in the universe die in your arms? Did you feel so much pain, sorrow, rage and grief that you screamed to the heavens, feeling like you were being torn apart?" Rae collapsed onto the ground as her Dawnblade ran out, "Were you willing to give up everything to bring them back, even for a moment? Were you willing to leave to unknown territory, not knowing if you'd return or even see your friends again, just to avenge their name?" Rae glared up at Fikrul, her voice hurt from screaming and trying to hold back tears, "Did you? Because I did. Everything I've done is to make you feel the pain I felt in that prison. I don't care if I'm doing this for justice or revenge. You, your barons, and your prince killed Cayde. I'll make you feel that pain tenfold!"

"I've heard enough of your senseless ramblings." Fikrul growled as he lifted his staff. "Rae!!" Adam exclaimed as Rae went to shield herself with her arms from the incoming lighting bolt.

...but it never came.

Instead, a blast of fire soared over Rae's head and hit Fikrul in the face, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Fikrul glared towards the source of the attack.

Jett.

“You. Did. What?” Jett growled through gritted teeth, “You better hope for your sake that’s a joke. You and your barons...killed Cayde-6?”

“What’s it to you?” Fikrul spat in response. Jett clenched their fists, “I was a fool…I never once considered the reason why they’d kill Uldren…but now I know whose side I should’ve been on. I should've known it from the start.” Suddenly, Jett was engulfed in a burst of flames, “This time… **YOU’RE GONNA STAY DEAD!!!”** Jett lunged at Fikrul and grabbed onto his face, letting their flames scorch him as he let out a roar of agony. Rae and Adam turned to shield themselves from the sudden raging inferno. Rae could hear the roaring of flames, the pained yells of Fikrul, and the angered screams of Jett.

And then silence.

The two Guardians turned around to see what happened. Jett stood in front of Fikrul’s smouldering body. The Fanatic was dead. Jett panted heavily, shoulders slumped, as their mask and bandanna fell to the ground, broken and scorched by the flames. Adam noticed that within the bandanna was a voice modulator which was now sparking from the fire damage it sustained. Rae stared at the exhausted mercenary, “Who…who are you?”

Jett stood up straight and slowly turned around and lowered their hood. Rae gasped at what she saw. A light-blue-skinned face with a scar on the chin and familiar pale markings on the face. Long, red and gold hair that was dishevelled and looked like it hadn’t been brushed in forever, part of it covering the right eye. Tear-filled eyes that once held a fiery glow, now had bags underneath them, as if they hadn’t seen sleep in years. A tired, weak, no-longer distorted voice spoke out, “I’m sorry…I'm so sorry...” There was no denying it.

Rae knew all too well who Jett really was.

“...Blaze?”

_To Be Continued…_


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true identity of Jett is revealed: Blaisel Kiria. But why the secrecy? Why did she run away all that time ago? It’s time to get some answers and to finally get vengeance.

Rae and Adam stared at Blaze in shock, both sides lost for words. Blaze was the one to break the silence as the Awoken Hunter fell to her knees, her head hung in shame. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” she choked out, “I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing…but I didn’t know…I never would’ve-” Before Blaze could find the words, she felt two arms wrap around her as Rae hugged her tightly. “I missed you…” Rae muttered, trying to hold back her own tears. Blaze’s surprise was replaced with a sad smile as she chuckled tiredly, “I missed you too.” Rae pulled back as Blaze wiped the tears from her eyes, brushing the hair covering her eye behind her ear, revealing a solid, flame-coloured eye surrounded by burn scars. “I messed up real bad this time, huh?” Blaze laughed sadly, “I guess I have a lot to explain.”

Blaze took a deep breath before speaking, “About over a year ago, I started receiving these...visions. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but I could see everything clearly. Uldren was lying on the ground and you and Petra had guns pointed at him. I’d then hear a loud gunshot and would wake up in a cold sweat. I couldn’t understand it. Why would you two kill him? Why would you betray us like this? I couldn't understand. I couldn’t think straight. I jumped to conclusions and..." Blaze pulled something out of a pocket attached to her belt. Rae instantly recognised it as the relic Blaze used to regain her memories of Uldren. "I asked Paragon where Uldren was. She couldn't tell me the exact location, but pointed me in the direction of the Reef. So I ran away from the Tower to look for him. It took me a while to even get there because I was trying to avoid being seen by other Guardians. I found and old voice modulator in a crashed ship and fixed it up, donning the persona of Jett; a mercenary who did what they wanted, when they wanted, and only cared about others if the price was right. Under that persona, I kept my eye on Uldren and the Barons after they escaped from prison, but I could never get close enough to find out what he was planning. But I never knew that he killed…" Blaze struggled to get the words out before sighing, "I was such a fool…I was ready to fight you over something that wasn’t your fault. I was so desperate to change the outcome of my visions for once but I just made things worse. I wasn’t there when Ghaul destroyed the Tower and took the Light…and I wasn’t there when Cayde died…I could say sorry a billion times and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

“Blaze…” Rae put a hand on Blaze’s shoulder, “If I was in your position…I’m pretty sure I would’ve done the same. But if you ever have visions like that again, you can talk to us. We’re here for you.”

“I know…” Blaze muttered, “But you guys were all off living your dreams. Adam was working with Petra in the Reef. You were training to be a Fireteam Vanguard…and I’m just me. I didn’t want a nobody who had pretty much nothing to distract you guys from your dreams.”

“You’re not a nobody. Blaze, ever since we formed Paralight – even when we had disagreements – you always had our backs no matter what."

"Yeah. We faced the Black Garden, Crota, Skolas and even Oryx, and not once did you leave our sides. You were always right there." Adam added.

"You’re our best friend, Blaze. Nothing or no one is ever gonna change that. And also…” Rae removed her helmet, “Cayde’s not dead…not anymore, anyway…”

"Wha...? But you-" Blaze seemed confused for a moment before noticing that Rae’s mark was gone. “You…you brought him back?” Blaze gasped. Rae nodded with a smile.

“But…your past…your tribe…your family…”

“My family are you, Adam and everyone at the Tower. My past is just that: the past. What matters is the present. And the present is that I have the best Fireteam I could ever ask for.”

Blaze began to tear up again, but this time there was a smile on her face, “Haha…funny…first I was afraid of the past…then I was desperate to change the future…I guess what really mattered was the present...Traveller, that sounds cheesy as hell.”

“Yeah, a little!” Rae laughed.

“Speaking of changes,” Blaze got to her feet with Rae and faced Adam, “You mister! When did you start talking?”

“Well, I was probably one or two years after I was born, but I was more than likely speaking Swedish back then…”

“Oh, ha ha! Very funny!” Blaze playfully punched Adam’s shoulder, “Alright, no more messing around.” Blaze began, a serious expression on her face as she fixed her hair to cover her eye, “I don’t know what Uldren’s up to, but it’s not good. We need to find him and fast.”

“Lead the way, Blaze!” Rae smiled before reactivating her mask. Fireteam Paralight, reunited at last, headed into the Watchtower to find Uldren and end this once and for all.

* * *

“Ugh! I swear, is there anywhere in this solar system that DOESN’T have Taken?! Where’s Marcia when you need her? She always seemed to take them down without a hitch.” Blaze groaned as the three Guardians dashed through the Watchtower after defeating groups of Taken, the Fireteam teleporting between the Ascendant Plane and the Reef. “Nobody’s seen Marcia since the Red War.” Rae explained as she ran After the Light disappeared, the Umbrialyx were scattered. Some of them, like Zakris, made it to the Farm where I took refuge in until I got my Light back. The people there were a little suspicious of having an Eliksni there, but they warmed up to him.”

“Oh, isn't that just typical! She’s there when you don’t want her and gone when you need her!”

“Complain about Marcia later!” Adam called out, “We should be almost-”

Adam was cut off as a terrified scream echoed from down the halls. “Uldren!” Blaze exclaimed. “We gotta move!!” Rae yelled as she broke into a sprint, Blaze and Adam close behind. The trio burst into a room but stopped in shock at what they saw. “Traveller help us…” Rae muttered in horror. A monstrous creature of teeth and tentacles roared down at them. “What the hell is that?!” Adam exclaimed, “It looks like Oryx took a servitor and gave it flesh and teeth!”

“I’ll tell you what it is…” Blaze pulled out her signature sidearm, “It’s going down!!” Rae shook off her shock, “Right! I’ve been waiting to say this for way too long…Fireteam Paralight, move in!!!”

The three Guardians took to different positions around the Voice of Riven, firing at it while trying to dodge its fire and tentacles and constantly teleporting between the Ascendant Plane and the Reef, destroying orbs that provided the monster with a shield. It was faint, but Blaze could hear Uldren’s screams coming from the Chimera. Hearing him in pain made her heart ache but she blocked it out and focused on taking down the creature. Rae went to fire her sniper rifle at it but stopped as she saw a rocket blast into its side, “Nice shot, Blaze!”

“Thank you very much!" Blaze grinned as she fired her Firelight at the Chimera, Blaze heard the all too familiar click of her gun running out of ammo. “Traveller's crack, I’m out!” She exclaimed, ducking behind cover. “Me too!” Adam added, ducking behind some rubble, “It seems that no matter how much we shoot it, it won’t go down!”

“There’s gotta be something!” Rae called out, still firing at the Voice of Riven until she felt her own rifle run out. She ducked behind the pillar of an archway. ‘We can’t lose here. We made it too far to lose here!’ She thought to herself, ‘Paragon, if you can hear me, I could use some magic Paragon power here. Please! I can’t let my friends fall here. I just got them back, I can’t lose them again…’

 _"Silly Starlight."_ Paragon chuckled softly from within Rae’s head, _"I never gave you those. I just bumped you in the right direction. You activated them on your own. They stemmed from your desire to protect Light; to protect your friends - the people who love and care about you. They need you, Starlight. And you need them. Now let's see you wield that Light of yours."_

Rae glanced at the Voice of Riven and noticed something. While it was mostly armoured, it wasn’t on the inside. Also it was Taken – pure darkness – which means it might be weak enough to her Paragonialan Light. “I have an idea!” Rae called out, “But I need you guys to cover me while I do it. I’m gonna have to be staring this thing in its mouth to do it.”

“And you say I'm crazy?!” Blaze exclaimed, “You’ll either be eaten alive or blasted to bits!”

“Trust me on this! I know what I’m doing!”

Blaze glanced between where Rae was hiding and the Chimera, “…alright. We got your back, Rae!”

Blaze and Adam ran out of cover, trying their best to distract the Voice of Riven while not getting killed. Rae closed her eyes and began to focus, blocking out the sound of battle behind her. She thought about everyone she cared about. Everyone that had helped her since the Red War…since she became a Guardian. She felt a familiar surge of Light within her. A feeling she had felt all those years ago in the Black Garden. But it felt stronger this time. It grew and grew until it felt like it was going to explode from her chest. Rae stepped out from behind the pillar as she felt the Light reach its strongest point within her. The hatred, grief and rage in her heart now fully replaced with courage and determination. A small smirk appeared on her face as markings were covered in a golden glow.

"Game on."

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Between Light & Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final fight: the reunited Fireteam Paralight vs the Voice of Riven. But the biggest challenge comes after the fight...

As Blaze and Adam ran around distracting the Voice of Riven by yelling and making noise, a bright plume of golden Light caught all of their attention. To Blaze and Adam, it was very familiar. “Go get ‘em, Rae!” Blaze muttered under her breath with a smile. The light scattered to reveal Rae floating in the air, the familiar golden and white wings emanating from her back, the markings on her arm now gold, and golden eyes with white pupils. But it was different this time. Her eyes seemed to be glowing brighter than before, the scar over her left eye had turned gold was glowing with the same golden light, there were now horns of gold and white light sprouting from her head with beautiful white markings along them, and her wings had similar markings on them too. Rae stared at the Voice of Riven with the familiar glare of intense determination, but there was something else mixed in this time. A look of confidence and hope. Rae held out her hand as the large falchion appeared, giving off a golden glow.

Adam turned to Blaze, “Keep it distracted! We need to help Rae get a clear shot of its mouth!”

“No problem! Being distracting is my specialty!” Blaze nodded, summoning a ball of her hellfire in each hand and waving them around like flares, “Hey, ugly!! I’m over here, ya nasty!!” While Blaze distracted the Chimera with fire, Adam ran the opposite direction and began clanging the flat side of his sword against his metal arm, making as much noise as possible to try and confuse it. Rae clutched her new weapon tightly with both hands as she flew straight at the Voice of Riven, dodging its tentacles as she sliced at its armour, trying to weaken it before landing the final blow. The Chimera was quickly becoming more and more agitated as its attacks became more aggressive, trying desperately to swat away or grab the annoying Warlock flying around it while also trying to blast away the two distractions running around it. “Rae, whatever you're planning, it’s now or never!!” Adam called out. “Show that monster why you don’t mess with Paralight!” Blaze added with a smirk. Rae flew in front of the Voice of Riven, staring it right in the mouth with her sword pointed directly at its centre, “Here goes nothing!” A golden sigil appeared in front of the sword’s tip as felt the surge of both arcane energy and Light rush through her, ready to burst. A large blast of golden light shot from the sigil and blasted into the Chimera’s mouth and right out the other side. Cracks of golden light slowly began appearing across the Voice of Riven before exploding in a burst of radiant golden light. The three Guardians shielded themselves from the brightness before it eventually dissipated, leaving no trace of the Chimera. The Voice of Riven was destroyed.

“Is…is it dead?” Adam asked. “Yeah…yeah, I-I think we killed it...” Blaze breathed with a smile of relief. Rae gently landed on the ground as her wings, horns and the falchion disappeared, and her eyes and markings reverted to normal, when something on the ground caught her eye. It looked like a gun. Curious, Rae walked over to it, Ghost appearing beside her, before her eyes widened in recognition. The Ace of Spades. Rae gently picked it up and inspected it. It was damaged, but she was sure it was nothing Banshee couldn’t fix. Her attention was drawn to the other side of the room where she saw Uldren Sov struggling to crawl away. She felt that feeling of rage begin to surface again as she gripped the handcannon tightly, but forced it down as she glanced back at Blaze. The Awoken Hunter just gave a solemn nod. Rae nodded back in affirmation before turning her attention back to Uldren. She walked over to where the struggling prince was and aimed the Ace of Spades at him, here pupils slitted as her silver orbs were brimming with anger. Uldren gave a weak chuckle as he turned onto his back to face the Warlock, “Congratulations. You have my undivided attention. Now where’s my sister?”

“She’s not here, Uldren…”

Everyone’s attention was drawn to Petra, who had entered the room with her own gun pointed at Uldren, “And if she was…this would be a whole lot easier.”

“So, this is to be a reckoning.” Uldren sighed. “Wait. Not like this.” Ghost interrupted, “Look at him — he’s finished. Even with everything he’s done, we can’t just-”

“You have no idea what he’s done!!!” Petra yelled, placing both hands on her gun as she gripped it tightly, “If Cayde was here, I know what he would do, Rae. Do you?”

“Yes. What would the notorious Cayde-6 do?” Uldren asked, glancing towards Rae, “You have his gun. Seems you get the last word."

Rae glared at Uldren before taking a deep breath and lowering the gun, much to Petra's surprise, as her eyes reverted to normal, "No...I don't." Rae then turned to face Blaze, "She should."

Blaze's eyes widened in surprise before taking a deep breath and stepping forward into the light. Only now had he noticed Blaze's presence, Uldren's eyes went wide at the sight of her before facing away, "I...really hoped you wouldn't be here..."

"Why?" Blaze paused to take a steadying breath “Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? I found your ship on Mars and there were rumours that you were alive but why didn’t you ever reach out to me? Why did you kill Cayde?"

He looked up at her, “I needed to find my sister. Cayde and Petra took me and locked me in the basement of the prison after Zavala refused to help." Uldren looked down as he spoke, “Everything I did, I did for her. Cayde is dead because no one is safe anymore including the Vanguard.” Uldren paused for a moment, still refusing to meet Blaze's gaze. “I didn’t want to involve you; I knew that if you did, I'd have to...I didn't want to hurt you. Looks like that didn't help much.” Uldren took a breath, “I won’t apologize for what I had to do or for what I did. But I will apologise for hurting you like-”

Uldren was cut off by Blaze wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her trembling as she choked out, "I missed you..."

Uldren gave a sad smile as he placed a hand on her back, "I missed you too."

Uldren glanced up at Rae and Petra. Petra still had her gun trained on him while Rae just stared down at him - he could still feel the rage emanating from the both of them. "I can tell those two want nothing more than to kill me." Uldren muttered, "And if they don't, I can almost guarantee another Awoken or Guardian will."

"Yeah..." Blaze replied.

"...I want you to be the one to finish me."

Blaze's eyes went wide but Uldren continued before she could say anything, "I caused you a lot of pain. If anyone should do it, it's you." Uldren let out a light chuckle as he whispered, "And honestly, I want to spite your friend one last time."

Blaze let out a sad chuckle, "You really haven't changed much..." She tightened her grip slightly as she muttered, "I love you...don't forget that, ok?"

"I love you too..."

With a deep breath, Blaze stood up, took a couple of steps back and pulled out Firelight, her sidearm. She struggled to aim the gun at Uldren as her arm couldn't stop shaking. She glanced from her gun to Uldren who just nodded before turning to Rae, “Funny. The line between Light and Dark is so very thin. Do you know which side you’re on?”

Rae stated down at the ground as thoughts began to race through her head. Ever since she landed on the Tangled Shore, the only thought on her mind was revenge. The only emotion she felt on the battlefield and fighting the Barons was rage. Was she really no better than them? …but then a memory from almost four years ago replays in her head.

_“Tell me…why do you fight? Why have you risked so much to be here?”_

_“I…I want to protect everyone. I don’t care about what happens to me. I just want to keep the people I care about safe.”_

Even if her emotions and reasoning changed while in battle, one thing always stayed the same: her desire to protect those she cared about. She remembered how all the rage and hatred in her subsided when she saw Blaze stand before her, tired and dishevelled. She remembered the reason she was fighting down here was for Cayde. The reason she fought the Black Garden, Crota, Skolas, Oryx, SIVA, Ghaul, Xol, and every single enemy she had ever encountered was to protect those she loved and cared about. Even if it would mean going against Vanguard orders, as long as she could do what she believed was the right thing, she knew what side she was on. She looked back at Uldren with an affirming nod. Uldren slowly closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Blaze gripped her gun tightly, trying to steady it despite her shaking arms, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

***B A N G !***

Blaze's eyes snapped open at the sound of the gunshot. She saw Uldren lying there lifeless as the barrel of her gun gave off an amber glow from the solar energy it fired. The gun clattered to the floor as Blaze sunk to her knees, staring wide-eyed at Uldren - unable to believe what she had just done. She began to breathe heavily as a million thoughts swarmed her head as she tried to keep herself together. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on her shoulder. Blaze looked to her left to see Rae knelt down beside her. With that, Blaze broke. She gripped Rae tightly and began to sob into her shoulder. Rae hugged her tightly, trying not to break down herself as Blaze let out over a year's worth of pain.

Petra placed her gun back in its holster as she let out a small sigh as Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's over." Petra gave a small nod before turning her attention back to the two embraced Guardians. Blaze sniffled as she finally began to calm down, her head still buried in Rae's shoulder, "Rae..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanna go home."

Rae gave a sad smile as she gave Blaze a gentle squeeze.

"Me too."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending days - years for some - in the Reef and a bitter-sweet victory, Fireteam Paralight are finally ready to return home.

Rae, Blaze, Adam and Petra walked out of the Watchtower, Rae looking out over the swirling mists of the Dreaming City as she let out a sigh of relief. It’s over...” Rae heard Blaze mutter from beside her. “Yeah. It’s over.” Rae smiled. “So now what?” Blaze asked Adam, “I mean, you’re probably sticking with Petra, right?”

“Actually…” Petra began, “I saw how Adam worked with you all. Even after all these years, your teamwork hasn't faltered. So I’ve decided that having ties with the Tower might be useful with the Taken now flooding out of the watchtower and Scorn flooding in, therefore Adam will be my eyes in the Tower on Earth from now on. Just remember to keep checking in with me in person from time-to-time.” Petra shot what Adam assumed was a wink – he sometimes found it hard to tell because of her eye-patch – which made him blush a bit. “Y-yeah! No problem!” Adam exclaimed, before clearing his throat and recomposed himself, “I mean, thanks Petra. I appreciate this.”

“No problem. If you three ever need me, you know where to find me here.” Petra gave Adam a brief kiss on the cheek before turning to leave, “I’ll go report back to the Spider. See you all soon.”

“See ya, P!” Blaze waved. “Bye, Petra!” Rae smiled before turning to Adam who was frozen in shock, “Uh, Adam? You okay there, bud?”

“I think he went mute again!” Blaze giggled. Adam broke out of his stupor and placed a hand over where Petra kissed him, a goofy grin appearing on his face. “All this time, and you’re still hopeless as ever.” Blaze shook her head. “Some things never change, eh?” Rae chuckled. “Just let me have this, guys…” Adam sighed as he made his way to where he and Rae kept their ships. “GYAH!I just remembered!” Blaze exclaimed, “I haven’t checked up on my ship today! I the Eliksni have ravaged that thing, Amanda will kill me! I’ll catch up with you guys in the skies!!” Blaze yelled as she took off. “Some things don’t change, eh?” Adam chuckled, repeating Rae’s words, “By the way, that weird Light showed up again. Any clues as to what it is?”

“Yeah, it was weird.” Rae noted, looking down at the markings on her arm, “But if I can use that power to push back the Darkness, then I’m not complaining!”

“What’s that form called, anyway? We’ve known about it for four years now, but you never gave it a name.”

Rae thought for a moment before speaking, “I think it's called Starlight. Whenever Paragon spoke to me, she would call me that. So I feel like that’s fitting.”

“Sounds good!” Adam grinned, “Now let’s go home. Everyone’s probably worried about us.”

Rae nodded as the two made their way back to their jumpships.

* * *

“I can’t wait to get home!” Blaze sighed through the comms as the three jumpships flew through the stars towards Earth, “It’ll be nice to sleep in an actual bed and eat proper food again!”

“You don’t wanna know what she had to eat!” Firefly exclaimed. “I’m with Blaze.” Adam added, “I haven’t seen my old room since I left for the Reef!”

“It’s nice to have the team back together.” Rae smiled, “It hasn’t been the same without you guys. I can’t wait to see how the Vanguard reacts to you being back. Especially you, Blaze.”

Blaze let out a groan.

“What’s up?”

“I just realised,” Blaze began, “It’s going to be hell to explain to Zavala why I up and left without telling anyone. I’m going to be in super trouble. Ikora might Supernova me off the side of the Tower.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand.” Rae replied, “And if they don’t, they’ll have me to deal with!”

“Please don’t do anything rash…” Ghost pleaded. “No promises.” Rae joked. “Wow!” Blaze chuckled, “Did you turn into me over the year?”

“Someone had to be the reckless one when Cayde’s not around!”

"I'm so proud right now!"

The three Guardians laughed as the ships flew down to Earth.

* * *

Fireteam Paralight landed in the Tower Hanger. The trio of Guardians transmatted out of their ships as Blaze stretched with a grin, “Ah! Good to be home! Let’s go get our hero’s welcome!” Blaze went to walk away but Rae put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Blaze?"

“Hm? What’s up, Rae?”

“When we were in the Spider’s Lair, Petra gave me a weapon from the Vestian Outpost. She said that Uldren kept it in the armoury and never let anyone use it; that he was keeping it for when its owner returned.” As Rae said this, Ghost materialised a weapon in Rae’s hands, “I have a feeling he wouldn’t be so insistent on keeping it safe…if he didn’t care about its owner.” Rae handed Blaze the weapon; the bow Petra gave her. Blaze took the bow, a confused look on her face, but her eyes went wide when she saw the small feather on the end, gently swaying as a light breeze blew through the hanger. Blaze teared up a bit with a light chuckled, “I…I haven’t seen this old thing in years…” Blaze wrapped her arms around Rae, a few stray tears falling, “Thanks, Rae-Rae…”

“No prob, Blazie.” Rae smiled. Blaze pulled back, wiping the tears away as Firefly took the bow. Blaze regained her confident smile, “Now let’s go. I’m kinda excited about seeing the look on the Vanguard’s faces!”

“There’s the Blaze I know.” Rae grinned.

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned to see Amanda emerge from where she was working on a Sparrow, her eyes wide in shock before running at Blaze and enveloping the Hunter in a hug, "Dammit, you...don't you dare go runnin' off like that!" Blaze smiled, "Aw...you've missed fixing my busted-up Sparrows, Amanda?"

"Hell no, that was the one good thing!" Amanda chuckled, "It was just weird havin' Cayde bein' the only loud one in the hanger."

"Suuuure." Blaze laughed as she hugged Amanda back, "I missed you too, Amanda."

Amanda pulled away from the hug, "Y'all better head to the courtyard. Zavala's been pacin' back 'n' forth so much, I'm pretty sure there's now a dent in the floor. Ikora's waitin' there too."

"Thanks Amanda." Blaze grinned, "Oh. And the ship may need some repairs due to a year of being looted by Eliksni..."

"Blaze..."

"You'reawesomeAmandabye!!" Blaze dashed out of the hanger at top speed, Adam and Rae not far behind with the latter giving the mechanic an apologetic look, as Amanda sighed, "This is gon' be a looong day."

The three Guardians walked out into the courtyard where Rae spotted Zavala and Ikora conversing. Rae gave Blaze a small nudge and a reassuring smile. Blaze took a deep breath before stepping forward and smiling, “Hey guys! Did, uh…did ya miss me?” Ikora and Zavala spun around with wide eyes as they saw Blaze standing there with a nervous smile, Rae and Adam standing behind her. “Blaze…” Ikora began, surprised at seeing Blaze standing there, “How…where…?”

“It’s a…a long story…but Rae helped me see that I shouldn’t have just up and left the way I did. I was being classic stupid and reckless Blaze…and I’m sorry.” Blaze apologised. Zavala stepped forward, placing a hand on Blaze’s shoulder, “There’s plenty of time to explain later. But for now, welcome back Blaisel.” Blaze seemed surprised at first, but then gave her signature smile, “Good to be back, Commander.” Ikora turned to Rae and Adam, “Uldren and the Barons?”

“All dead.” Rae replied, “Uldren had released some sort of Taken Servitor creature, but we managed to defeat it before it did any damage. Turns out it was tricking him under the guise of Mara.” Ikora let out a sigh of relief, “Well done. And welcome back, all of you.”

“And we’re here to stay.” Adam smiles, “Petra has assigned me to be her eyes in the Tower.”

“ _*cough!*_ His girlfriend! _*cough!*”_ Blaze feigned coughing with a smirk. Rae giggled as Adam’s face went bright red before he placed his helmet on his head. “That reminds me.” Ikora began, a smile on her face, “A certain someone has been asking me non-stop about you since he woke up. I’d go check in with him in the meeting room, if I were you.” Rae’s eyes lit up as she took off in a sprint towards the Vanguard meeting room. “And I’m the ‘hopelessly-in-love’ one?” Adam smirked, removing his helmet again. “Maybe we should give them some privacy.” Blaze chuckled.

* * *

Rae ran as fast as she could towards the meeting room, her heart pounding in her chest. In spite of still being tired and in pain from the battle against the Voice of Riven, she kept running. She finally came to a stop as she arrived at the entrance way to the meeting room, taking a few steps inside. There she saw a familiar cloaked figure leaning over the table with his back facing the entrance and a red, white and gold ghost floating beside him. Sundance turned around and gave an excited gasp upon seeing Rae before nudging her Guardian eagerly. The figure turned around to reveal none other than Cayde-6 – alive and well. Cayde let out a small chuckle upon seeing Rae, “Welcome back, Sunrae. How'd it go?” Rae felt tears begin to flow from her eyes as she ran and wrapped her arms tightly around Cayde, as if he would slip away gain if she let go, finally letting herself cry as she buried her face in Cayde’s chest. Cayde gently wrapped his arms around her as Sundance disappeared to give the two privacy. “Hey…it’s okay.” Cayde reassured, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m here. I gotcha. It’s okay.” The two held each other in silence for a moment before Rae spoke up, “I’m sorry…”

“Why’re you sorry?” Cayde asked with a confused tone as Rae pulled away a bit, “You were the one who saved me.”

“I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there when they…” Rae choked out, clenching her fists as more tears threatened to spill out, “I should’ve been there. They killed you and I couldn’t…”

“Rae…” Cayde cut off Rae as he raised her head to face him, “I told you, didn’t I? That wasn’t on you. Besides, you brought me back. And I’m here now. That’s all that matters.” Rae turned and pulled something out of her holster before handing it to Cayde. The Ace of Spades. “We were able to take down Uldren and his Barons too…and I got the Ace back. It’s a little beat up though…” Rae explained. Cayde took his signature handcannon from Rae’s hands before gently setting it on the table behind him, “Nothing Banshee can’t fix. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Cayde took Rae’s hands in his as his blue optics met Rae's silver eyes, “I can always fix Ace...but I can’t get another you.” Rae wiped the tears from her eyes before placing her hands back in Cayde’s, “I should’ve told you sooner…I feel like an idiot for not saying anything…”

“I’m just as guilty.” Cayde replied, “Admittedly…I was scared of messing something up. I ain’t all that great with these kind of things. I usually manage to piss people off and drive them away. Eventually.” Rae smiled as she place a hand on where Cayde's cheek would be, “I'll never leave your side.”

Cayde slowly leaned in towards Rae as the Warlock closed her eyes before the feeling of metal met her lips. She wrapped her arms around Cayde’s neck as she kissed the Exo while he wrapped his own around her waist. The two pulled away before pressing their foreheads together, Cayde being careful not to accidentally bump Rae’s forehead with his horn. Rae smiled, “I love you, Cayde.”

“Love you too, Sunrae.”

The two held each other in comfortable silence for a moment - which felt like eternity to the two - until Ghost piped up, appearing beside Rae, “Sorry to ruin the moment, but the others are waiting for us.”

“Well, I did say ramen was on me.” Cayde chuckled as he pulled away, offering a hand to Rae, “Shall we?” Rae nodded as she took Cayde’s hand and the two walked out of the meeting room towards the courtyard.

As they walked, Rae could’ve sworn she heard a familiar voice in her head say, _“I’m proud of you.”_

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Blaze finally has a hopeful vision...

_The next day…_

Blaze sat silently on a rock looking over the sea of sparkling mist swirling through the Dreaming City. Uldren had been laid to rest within the city and the Awoken Hunter had attended. Blaze instinctively went for her sidearm upon hearing footsteps approach but relaxed upon seeing it was only Petra. “Still hanging around, cousin?” Petra asked as she sat down beside her. “Who wouldn’t?” Blaze chuckled, “This place is beautiful. Even with the Scorn, Taken and Hive.” Petra let out a light chuckle in response as the two sat in silence for a moment. That’s when Blaze spoke again, “I really wish it didn’t have to end the way it did.”

“As do I.” Petra replied solemnly, “But you know we had no choice. Uldren knew this was the only way to atone for what he had done.”

“I know…” Blaze sighed, “It’s just… hard to accept, I guess. It doesn’t feel…real.”

“Losing someone is hard. But I’m sure Uldren would want you to keep going.”

“Hm.” Blaze hummed I response. “By the way,” Petra began, “That chain you put around Uldren’s neck when he was being laid to rest. That was the ring he gave you, correct?”

Blaze nodded, subconsciously reaching to where it would usually hang under her armour, “Yeah. He gave it to me before I left the Reef in my past life.”

“I thought you’d want to keep it as a token to remember him by.”

Blaze shook her head, “I have my bow for that, and I don’t think I’ll ever forget him.” She then smiled, “Besides, he’ll need it.”

Petra raised an eyebrow, “Why do I have a feeling you know something I don’t?”

“Well, it’d be no fun if I told you, would it?” Blaze grinned. Petra sighed, “I swear, you’ve gotten more cryptic since I saw you last.”

“One of my many charms.”

Blaze stood up from the rock and stretched, “Welp. I better get back to the Tower before the Vanguard start to think I’ve made another runner. I’d bet they’ve probably put a tracker on my ship or something.”

Petra chuckled, “I wouldn’t put it past them. I have a feeling Cayde will also have a harder time getting out of the Tower from now on.”

“He’s already making plans to stow away on one of our ships. One of them involve a ‘Colonel Chicken Dance Party’ as a distraction.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I wish I was joking.”

Petra shook her head with a smile, “Well, whatever happens, I hope things go in your favour. Feel free to bring your fireteam to the Dreaming City.” Petra briefly turned to face the Watchtower, “There’s no shortage of things to be done here.”

“Will do, P.V.” Blaze replied, “And feel free to come visit us in the Tower too. Cayde gets a kick out of seeing Adam turn into a tomato.”

Petra chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind. See you starside, cousin.”

“Same to you, cuz.”

As Blaze walked back towards her jumpship, her mind drifted to the night before.

_The previous night…_

Blaze leaned against the railing as she gazed up at the Traveller. Despite being exhausted from the day’s events, she couldn’t get to sleep. She pushed her bangs to the side to rub her eye. It was covered in burn marks from when she had to overexert her flame powers to defend herself against a Scorn abomination. It didn’t hurt anymore – it had happened a few weeks after she arrived on the Tangled Shore – and it’s not like anyone would see it, so she wasn’t too bothered about it. She found herself absentmindedly fiddling with the chain which her ring was hung from. Her thoughts drifted to Uldren, the memory of their last moments still engraved in her mind. She held her head in her hands as she tried to hold back the tears, to no avail. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. She held out her hand and summoned a small flame in her palm. “I don’t know who you are, or why you gave me these powers,” she muttered, “but if you can hear me, please…please just give me a good vision for once. I’m sick of all the pain. Just one good vision.” With a sigh, she closed her hand, dissipating the flame, folded her arms on the railing and rested her chin on them.

Blaze suddenly took a sharp inhale of air as her vision turned white; a tell-tale sign of a vision coming to her. The light faded and Blaze found herself back in the Dreaming City.

_‘Wha…? What am I doing here?’_

Blaze glanced around in confusion before spotting a single, purple Ghost fluttering about, scanning random objects.

_‘Who is-?’_

Blaze’s thought was cut off as something in the distance caught the Ghost’s attention. Her vision followed the Ghost to what seemed like a large gazebo. In the centre was a pedestal where something – or someone – lay, covered by a sheet.

_‘Is…is that…?’_

Blaze’s thoughts trailed off as the Ghost began to scan the body. With an excited wiggle, the Ghost’s shell expanded and began to emit Light, which Blaze recognised as the reviving process for Guardians. The Light crackled across the figure for a moment before it shot up, gasping for air as they stared down at their hands in shock and confusion.

There before her was Uldren Sov, resurrected as a Guardian.

_‘It…it can’t be…’_

Blaze felt herself try and reach out to Uldren before a flash of white engulfed her vision and she was back in the Tower, arm outstretched.

Blaze exhaled, unaware of the breath she had been holding as a tear rolled down her face. But this one was one of happiness and relief. “Thanks…I needed that.” She muttered, before looking up at the Traveller, “And thank you too.”

_ Back in the present… _

“You didn’t tell her about the vision?”

Blaze was snapped out of her thoughts by Firefly popping up beside her. “It’s best not to tell anyone for now.” Blaze replied, glancing about to make sure nobody could hear them, “If word gets out that Uldren has been revived as a Guardian, there’s sure to be a man-hunt. There’s bound to be multiple Guardians and Awoken alike who would want to put a bullet in his Ghost.”

“Good point.” Firefly muttered, “Why did you give him your ring anyway?”

“Well…it helped me when I was revived, didn’t it? Figured maybe it’ll do the same for him.”

“Will you go looking for him? When he does get revived, I mean.”

Blaze thought for a moment before responding, “No. I think I’ll let fate play itself out this time. Might be for the best.”

“If you’re sure…but what about Rae or Adam? You’re not gonna tell them?”

“The last thing I want to do is keep things from them again. But like I said, I can’t risk word getting out about this. The best thing we can do right now is be patient and hope for the best.”

“Well, no matter what happens, I’ll always have your back, Blazie!”

“Thanks, Fly. I mean that.”

“No problem!”

_2 months later…_

Uldren looked down at his hands in confusion as a Ghost fluttered excitedly around him. Where was he? Who was he? What was happening? As these thoughts raced through his head, the sunlight caught something metal around his neck. It was a silver ring hanging from a chain with a fire agate placed in the centre. As Uldren examined it, he noticed an engraving on the inside.

_‘Blaisel Kiria. My phoenix.’_

As he read the words, a fuzzy memory came to him. He was in a dark room. Someone was holding him tightly, but he couldn’t see their face. Despite the voice being muffled, he could make out the words, _‘I love you...don't forget that, ok?’_

“What a beautiful ring.”

Uldren was snapped out of the memory by the Ghost peering over his shoulder, “Who do you think it’s from?”

“I…don’t know.” Uldren replied, “It was…someone important…I think.”

“I hope we meet them, then. They must miss you.”

“I assume so…who…what are you anyway?”

“I’m Pulled Pork: your Ghost. And you’re my Guardian. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.”

As Pulled Pork continued to hover about, Uldren found himself drawn back to that memory. There was a part of it that made him feel…uneasy. While in the dark room, something stood out amongst the fogginess.

A pair of silver eyes, brimming with rage, staring right at him.

_End of Forsaken._


End file.
